Really bad oneshot
by The Legend Of Ashen
Summary: like the title. mostly a crack fic made in the early morning. Off the top of our heads in about 15 or twenty min. rated K for mild language. flames are welcome, but please have mercy.


**Dear wonderfully wonderful readers. Me and my good pal Emily are really tired, but have this terrible habit of staying up late at other people's houses. In order to not sleep and kill our own health further, we decided to make a fanfic to keep us up and awake. So if there are really really really and I mean really weird stuff in here that cannot be explained by the grammar system, then we say sorry. Its lack of sleep, really. Seriously. **

**Its okay, I love you too.**

On the beautiful morning on a beautiful day, the beautiful sun rose and cast its eternal rays on a beautiful half demon who claimed to have the (beautiful) name of Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his eyes and took in the surroundings and the sounds of the new day. He didn't need to worry about changing his clothes. He has the same outfit. You see it's a magical outfit because it's been freaking burned and destroyed beyond repair many times over, and yet it keeps coming back.

"Where's Kagome?" said Inuyasha out loud. Kagome was his sort of girlfriend. They both LOVE each other and yet they can't say it because of that damn bitch Kikyo. You see, Kikyo was Inuyasha's past sort of girlfriend, they sort of killed each other… I guess you can say they broke it off. I'm sure you all know about that stuff about Naraku and yada yada yada, so let's get on with the story.

What Inuyasha didn't know was that Kagome went to her own time. She secretly felt bad for defying the laws of nature and the whole time space laws. But then she remembered that it was magic so then it was okay. She went to the store to buy junk food for her extremely old friends (think about it, they ARE from the past). As she was buying the potato and sour cream chips, she didn't even think about the health effects it could have on her old friends whose stomachs weren't use to that type of food.

Don't worry, they live through everything. They are hardcore you know.

After Kagome went to the store, she checked out the library for her school genealogy project. She entered the building, not knowing that she was about to receive the biggest shock of her teen-hood (other than going back in time and learning how to kick the big bad demon's butts). She discovered that the Miroku and Sango, Mr. Touchy and Miss Slap, were her great great great great great great great great (time skip) grandparents!

-------------------meanwhile

Two people in old times, a man wearing a black dress and a purple toga, with a woman wearing a black leotard while riding a giant kitty thing sneezed.

Kagome decided to rush to old times to tell them the great news. She then grabbed pictures of her family to compare Miroku and Sango to them. As she was running she noticed this tear drop thing coming from out of the sky. She dubbed this strange thing as "freaky" and kept going. While going down the well she practiced her speech on how to tell Miroku and Sango how they were blood related.

THEN Kagome remembered something that made her heart soar with hope.

Miroku has the wind curse/scar/super suction vacuum on his hand, she didn't. That means that Naraku has been killed! Well will be killed…. You get the picture.

Meanwhile...

"Hey old hag! Have you seen Kagome?" shouted Inuyasha as he entered the old woman's house. The old woman looked at him. Who was this demon who entered her household? What the heck was going on? She just wanted to go out and finally weed her garden, it's covered in weeds. However this demon seemed strong (she judged by the manly muscles… abs, drools) this could work to her advantage. Would

A) Poor old miserable her weed that garden?

B) Strong guy weed the garden for her while she takes a nap?

I think you know which one she'll choose.

Back in present time, a group of four (five if you count the "mascot") looked around.

"We're in a new world," said a boy with chocolate hair and eyes.

"It's not where I'm from," said the other two male travelers. 

The girl fell asleep and the mascot kept singing whatnot about balloons.

Miroku and Sango finally finished killing that demon thing and were heading back to the village. Sango had wanted to talk to Miroku about something for a while now. She felt as though it would make her nervous so she had kept quiet. She finally gathered the courage to ask him the question.

"Hey, Miroku"

"Yes Sango?"

"Do you feel a feeling?"

"What kind of feeling?"

"Well, a kind of feeling that feels…feelingish."

"Actually, now that you had mentioned it I think I have. What do you suppose it is Sango?"

Sango didn't know what to do now. The feeling she felt were directed at Kagome. Whenever she was around her she felt as though she held all hope in the future. She sort of did but that was not the point. What she felt was on a more personal level. When ever dog boy and she would have their "I think I love you" stare she wanted to drag dog boy to the side and give him a talk. Is that normal for you to think that way of your friends?

"Never mind," said Sango. After all, this conversation was getting too complicated for her to talk and for the authoress to type about.

Kagome finally was on the other side of the well. She was ready to tell those two what she had learned. It took her a short amount of time to find them.

Once she spotted them she told them everything. Miroku as a little shocked, however Sango simply replied, "Oh that explains it…."

Kagome was happy. Sango was happy. Miroku was happy. Inuyasha was weeding. And it seems Shippo failed to make an appearance at all.

------------------------

Meanwhile, in present time.

"Hyuu! I feel a lot of magic energy coming from that well! Lets jump in and check it out!"

" I have a bad feeling about this," replied an auburn haired girl.

**And that was the end of our horrible crack fic. I Hope you liked it. If you want to flame us please remember that it is EARLY in the morning here. **

**Cya **

**Ashen Away and her pal Emily**


End file.
